


Marriage Equality

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Marriage Equality

“Yes!” Ian shouted, startling Mickey. “It passed!” He showed Mickey his phone screen, but Mickey had no idea what he was talking about.

“What passed?”

“Marriage equality in Illinois. We can get married now!”

“Whoa, what?”

“No, I don’t mean like ‘you and me’ we, I mean we gay people. Isn’t it great?”

“I didn’t even know you wanted to get married.”

“Well, I’m not sure I do, to be honest, but it’s nice to know I can if I want to.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“This is awesome! I know this couple who has been together for like, ten years or something, and they were really hoping it would pass so that they could get married here, so I guess now they will. Isn’t it fantastic?”

“What did you mean not “you and me” we? Who else would you marry?”


End file.
